the_hivefandomcom-20200215-history
Hive Pureblood Royale
Hive Pureblood Royale is another Hive game, the sixth to be created after King-of-the-Hive. This idea came from Hive member MILLERDUO, a Council Empress. The idea of this game is not too difficult to comprehend, unlike some modes of Hive Tournament. The winner gets a rankup, or 2 if and only if the Royale goes over 15 rounds. However, there are 6 modes in AvP (the most, tied with Hive-and-Seek): Battle to the Death mode, Hives or Tails mode, Whites of the Eyes mode, Grimm mode, the returning Darts mode, and the Tournament-spawned Winter mode. This game is just like a deathmatch, but in a Hive setup. To all who play, they will be able to see their skills against other Hive members in a game version. Battle to the Death Mode In Battle to the Death mode, up to 12 players can play and everyone can play as any species. However, any smartguns and plasma casters and smartdiscs are not permitted. In small maps, only up to 8 can play. The first thing every player does is begin in a different location in the map. Players should try to stay as spaced out as possible, and, if possible, should not be able to see each other. After that, one person begins a countdown of 5 to 1. After the game is started, all players face off and kill each other until one player remains. When the round begins, players may run and hide or they can run to the center and actually fight other players. Alliances can be made, but once they are the remaining players, they must turn against each other. However, all hiding gamers must fight once there is only one person left in the center, to determine the actual winner of the round. This winner is then awarded one "pureblood" rank. So each time a person wins a round, they go up a pureblood rank. If one dies in Gateway (the prime map), they must go atop the Death Building in the compound (where predator's combi stick is). If a human is out, they go to the Graveyard Building (next to plasma caster building), or Secondary Death Building. A new battle royale round is begin and is done the same way each round. The whole point of this game is to reach 3 pureblood ranks first. During a player's attempt at a third and final purelood rank, the Hive member cannot hide during the match and must head towards the actual battlezone at the beginning of the round. Once a person gets all 3 rounds, then they win first place. To win second and third place, all remaining players must continue to fight rounds until a second then third person gets 3 pureblood ranks. Whites of the Eyes Mode The other mode, Whites of the Eyes mode, can have up to 14 players to play it. This idea was invented by member pupgod768, off a game similar in his clan. In this mode, everyone but one person plays as a marine. The single person plays as a predator. Now, the marines spread out, but not across the entire map. They spread across a region of a map, like the compound area of Gateway. The predator goes and gathers his weapons, even the plasma caster. The humans must all recieve a scoped rifle during this time. The predator hides in the rest of the vast area of the map, his weapons ready and he himself cloaked. Once the 5 countdown ends, the marines all try to search for the predator. The marines can kill each other to slow the others' progress, but a marine is not out until he dies 2 times by the predator. The predator can use any weapon he wants, while the humans can only use the scoped rifle, melee attacks, and a pistol. One a human is out, they go on the Graveyard Building (Secondary Death Building). A human must kill the predator to recieve a pureblood rank. If the predator gets all the humans out, he wins the pureblood rank. This round repeats until a person gets 3 pureblood ranks, to which they recieve the first place prize. Other players can get the second and third place prizes after this. Hives or Tails Mode This is the third mode of this game, the idea taken from ShadowWalker_757 right before the Hive entered its first days in Aliens: Colonial Marines. However, this mode used to belong to King-of-the-Hive but it was decided that this mode was too similar to Hive Pureblood Royale to not be in it. This mode is taken as a pun from the phrase "heads or tails," a clever name also created by ShadowWalker_757. When it references to this phrase, it truly does. This game does indeed involve some alien tails coming in contact with alien heads, as well as predator claws to faces. This is played only as aliens or predators. The predators may use no ranged attacks; melee only. The point of this King-of-the-Hive is to do acouple small battles on a highpoint that can be fallen off of. When choosing a species, the whole group playing must be the same species. For all aliens, their point is a large wall or all walls going around the map. The aliens all start off spaced out, like Battle to the Death mode. Once the game has begun, aliens try to hit each other off the wall with their tails (or claws). If an alien falls off, they have 10 seconds to get back onto the wall before they are disqualified. If one is disqualified, they must go sit on the ground away from the wall and watch (for once the no buildings are used). All the walls and ceilings of a map are acceptable, as long as an alien isn't touching the ground. If one alien hits another off, they can rush at an oppurtunity to finish off their opponent with their tail. If the opponent is too far from the wall, the player can administer a finishing or stealth move, but must get back on the wall immediately. The last alien on the wall wins that round, and wins a Pureblood rank, like previous modes. A new match is then begun the same as the last. First alien to 3 Pureblood ranks is in first place. For predators, they must fight on a high platform and kill themselves or push each other off the platform. This time, members start in a "Inward formation" from Training and begin, as well as having 10 seconds to get back up to the highpoint. Last predator standing wins that round and the rank, and first place winner is determined with 3 wins as well. Darts Mode Darts mode of Pureblood Royale is the fourth mode created. However, this mode is actually the return of the Hive's true first game, lost until previous Matriarch BadassOfDOD came back as an Empress. In this game, there are 2-5 predators, while the rest of the members are marines. In this mode, the marines may only use pistols and the rifle, while the predators may only use combi sticks (not even melee claws). The overall point of this game is for all the marines to be stuck in a secluded spot while the predators throw combi sticks at them. The final marine surviving can then have a chance at getting a Pureblood rank (a win). He pulls out his weapon, and if he can kill all the predators, he gets the rank. The predators can only still use combi sticks during the surviving marine's attack. The round begins the same way, and will be repeated until one marine wins 3 Pureblood ranks. The predators will mot rankup, as this is a volunteer position. In this mode, there are 3 methods of gameplay, each harder than the last based on where the marines can move during the first part of each round. The first method is the Paintball Method, where the marines can move dimensionally in the Deathbarrel. The predators may combi stick from the rims, Death Building, and the crates in it. The second method is the Shootout Method, where the marines may move side to side along the Hive Battle Wall. The predators must stand halfway back in the compound here. The last method is Arch Method, where the marines can only move 2D within the arch gate from the compound to the jungle area. The predators only stand a short distance away. Grimm Mode Grimm is the fifth mode of Pureblood Royale, made by none other than mad_hatter_968. This mode is mirroured off of Whites of the Eyes mode due to the main idea of it. All actual players of the game are marine in species, while there are 1-2 volunteer predators, one playing predator, and 2-3 volunteer aliens. This means 7-18 plyers may play. The predator and alien players thus will not be ranking up, just as in Darts mode for the predators. In this mode, marines can use all weapons except the shotgun and scoped rifle while the predators can only use smartdiscs and combi sticks. Now, in this game, the two predators will privately decide between themselves who will be known as the Grimm for the duration of the game (thus both preds should use the same skin so the marines will not be able to tell the difference throughout). The aliens will be assisting the predators, defending them (also concious of who the Grimm is). Meanwhile, the marines, just as in Whites of the Eyes mode, will be fighting each other to hunt the Grimm. To start, all players will spread out among the map and the host will count down. When the game begins, the marines will attempt to figure out which predator is the Grimm and kill him. However, unlike Whites of the Eyes mode, the Grimm will have one life and will only admit themselves as the Grimm once he dies; the other predator, on the other hand, has infinite lives. The marines may kill each other (for it is still a free-for-all fight to kill the Grimm), but only to slow each other down once again. For a marine to get out, he must lose 3 lives altogether from either one of the predators or aliens. If a predator kills a marine, it counts as 2 lives; alien kills on marines count as 1. Marines that are out go to the Graveyard building. If the Grimm's team wipes out the marines, the Grimm gets a pureblood rank/ this means the Grimm is the only playing predator and he is the only one on his team that can get a rankup at the end. The marine that manages to kill the correct predator (Grimm) gets a pureblood rank and wins the round. This cycle continues until a marine or the Grimm gets 3 pureblood ranks. Rewards The winner or first one to get 3 pureblood ranks gets to rank up once, (or twice if the game is over 15 rounds). The second place person is to rank up once or halfway. Hive Mixblood Royale This is the Aliens: Colonial Marines version of this game. This was the second sector of the Hive, so this is marked as "mixblood." Wait until this mode's ideal.